<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clingy Much? by Im_Basically_Shakespeare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191083">Clingy Much?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Basically_Shakespeare/pseuds/Im_Basically_Shakespeare'>Im_Basically_Shakespeare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pog DSMP Fics! [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Business Trip, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Touch-Starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Basically_Shakespeare/pseuds/Im_Basically_Shakespeare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skeppy comes home after visiting the iDots and Bad desperately needs affection.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pog DSMP Fics! [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clingy Much?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No use of real names cause that's weird and i don't get why the tags are their actual names.</p><p>Reference to the iDotSMP and such but you don't need to know anything about it to read this or understand it. It's literally just them kissing and cuddling.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bad laid face down on his bed, unmoving, when Skeppy came home.</p><p>Skeppy tilted his head and put his satchel down, walking slowly to the bed. "Bad?" He was met with a half whining half groaning noise and he scoffed in return, shifting his headbox to the side a bit.</p><p>"Bad, you good?" He asked and rested a hand in Bad's hair, ruffling it a bit between his horns before gently stroking the black locks.</p><p>Bad lifted his head into the hand and pouted at Skeppy.</p><p>"You were gone for so long," He whined and Skeppy laughed now, moving to sit next to him and Bad crawled into his lap, hugging him tightly and burying his face in his neck.</p><p>"It was only three days, Bad. I said it'd take awhile." Skeppy informed and Bad gripped at the back of his shirt, Skeppy's own hand going up to his hair again, his other resting itself on Bad's waist.</p><p>"But it was so much longer than I thought." Bad whined and moved back and put his hands on both sides of Skeppy's headbox. Skeppy's own hands immediately went to hold it also, keeping it in place and Bad frowned at him.</p><p>"It's in the way of comfy cuddles." Bad complained, his pointed tail sagging behind him as Skeppy gave a small shake of his head.</p><p>"Bad," Skeppy said softly. "My hairs all flat and my face is all gross and scarred from my trip."</p><p>Bad pouted and made another whining noise. "I want cuddles Geppy!" He complained and shook the headbox a bit, making Skeppy giggle at his child like tendency. "I wanna see your beautiful face, please."</p><p>Skeppy looked at Bad and Bad met his eyes through the black mesh, crossing his arms and bit his bottom lip in defiance.</p><p>Skeppy laughed a bit again and shook his head in disbelief, slowly lifting off the headbox and setting the heavy diamond box to the side.</p><p>Bad's tail immediately lifted up and Bad hugged him again, their face cheeks pressed against each other as Bad ran his hand through the soft hair.</p><p>"Mm, When you have no products in your hair it's so soft and uncrispy," Bad stated and Skeppy made an indignant sound. "My hair isn't crispy, Bad." HE insisted.</p><p>"Sure, sure it isnt," Bad replied sarcastically and Skeppy moved, pressing Bad against the bed and laying over him, hands tickling the demon's side and the taller man started to shriek with laughter, trying to kick the other off.</p><p>"GEPPY!" Bad cried out through laughter. "Fine! Fine I take it- Ah! I take it back omigosh- GEPPY!"</p><p>Skeppy fell on top of Bad laughing, rolling over to his side and Bad followed so they were facing each other, breathless.</p><p>"Hey," Skeppy said softly and Bad smiled, reaching a hand up to cup Skeppy's tan cheek.</p><p>"Hey," He replied back just as soft.</p><p>"How was your trip to Invaded? I forgot to ask cause I missed you so much," Bad said after a moment and Skeppy leaned into Bad's hand, closing his eyes and humming with a smile in response.</p><p>"It was good. Mega was shitting on me as always, Vurb was being gross and Spifey says he misses you." Skeppy said and Bad giggled. "Language. I miss them too, there's just so much going on over here. I really wish I could see the iDots again, I miss them all so much."</p><p>"If it helps any, they're all still the exact same idiots we've known." Skeppy said and Bad let out a loud laugh at that, resting their foreheads against each other.</p><p>"It does actually. They're still the same ol' memers?" Skeppy nodded. "MEga especially. When I got there he just started roasting me on my clothes and calling me poor because he had loads of netherite. Like, excuse me kid but I was way richer than he ever could dream of before netherite was discovered. Hell, I'm a literal diamond.... Kid just wants to one up me." Skeppy complained.</p><p>"Hm, I just think he looks up to you," Bad commented and Skeppy opened his eyes now and rolled them. "Yeah, sure." He huffed and moved his arm so it laid draped across Bad's waist.</p><p>"He does, he's just got his own way of showing it. You're the only one whos ever heard him speak if that helps my point any." Bad said and Skeppy lifted and eyebrow at that. "Really? Huh." </p><p>The laid in silence for another few moments before Bad made a whining sound again.</p><p>"What is it now?" Skeppy asked, soft smile stretching across his lips as Bad looked at him through his eyelashes.</p><p>"Wan' kisses." He said and pouted, his tail wrapping around Skeppy's leg and the diamond boy smiled warmly at Bad, putting his own hand on Bad's cheek and tilting his head up a bit.</p><p>Bad leaned forward, but Skeppy stayed in place, smirking. "Magic word?" Skeppy asked and Bad made anothe rimpatient whining noise.</p><p>"Please! C'mon Skeppy I just want a kiss!" Bad tried tugging him down and Skeppy laughed. "Fine, fine, only cause you're so cute."</p><p>"I'm not cute, I'm scary and edgy." Bad insisted as Skeppy slowly moved closer. "I'm BAD BoyHalo."</p><p>"Sure are, CuteBoyHalo." Skeppy commented and before Bad could respond, Skeppy pressed their lips together, smiling gently and felt Bad's own smile against his.</p><p>Soon Skeppy started to move his lips, slowly as Bad sighed happily. Both wrapping each other in their arms, holding them close as they slowly kissed.</p><p>Bad tried to press for more but Skeppy kept the kiss slow and soft, Bad eventually giving up and in to his husband.</p><p>After what felt like years, but in reality was only minutes, they pulled away, only half an inch, breath falling against each other's cheeks and Bad giggled happily. </p><p>"Mmm," Bad sighed happily and hugged Skeppy tightly. "You can't leave." </p><p>Skeppy barked out laughter and tried to wriggle back but Bad linked his hands behind him, keeping Skeppy in his grip.</p><p>"Nope, there's no escape, you live here now." Bad said and Skeppy fake groaned.</p><p>"Fine I guess," Skeppy huffed, stopping in his attempted escape. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be anyway."</p><p>"Awe! S'Geppy!" Bad cooed and pressed kisses all over Skeppy's face, kissing each diamond fleck and freckle as Skeppy simply hummed in happiness and tiredness.</p><p>Eventually the two fell asleep, wrapped up tightly in each other's arms, fluffy blankets draped over both of them as they cuddled, Skeppy had his body half on top of Bad's, as if to shield him something, and Bad held a protective grip on his shirt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I normally never write just pure fluff, there's normally something super angsty out of nowhere and it honk this is the first dsmp fic where I didn't kill someone or have angst so- so yeah!!! I hop you guys enjoyed this</p><p>(Follow me on Twitter for poggers art cause I'm literally going to art school with three art awards so I'd say I'm pretty decent at it XD @sonayesul)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>